


he lives inside of me

by metalmeisje



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Humiliation, Intersex, M/M, Reaper's tentacles have an honorary mention, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: Hanzo does not know how he got here exactly, but he also finds it almost impossible to care. Even if his mind does wander; what would the elders think, if they saw him this way? Flushed and gasping and weak like a Shimada was not supposed to be, wanting such depraved things?What would his ancestors think?





	he lives inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at breeding kink, as a present for a friend. Hope y'all enjoy!

Hanzo does not know how he got here exactly, but he also finds it almost impossible to care. Even if his mind does wander; what would the elders think, if they saw him this way? Flushed and gasping and _weak_ like a Shimada was not supposed to be, _wanting_ such depraved things?

What would his _ancestors_ think?

If the chittering of Mizuchi and Kiyohime is anything to go by, Hanzo can wager a guess.

“Dreaming again?” Gabriel murmurs in his ear, dragging Hanzo’s meandering thoughts back to the present. There’s a hand on his stomach, soft and cool, and Hanzo arches into it before he can stop himself.

There’s a _weight_ in his gut now, heavy and painful at times even though the bulge of his stomach is only barely noticeable underneath the loose folds of his obi. But he knows it is there, every second of every day; his cheeks flush at the thought, as they always do. Gabriel notices, of course.

“You’re such an open book,” Gabriel says as he presses Hanzo against the wall more. The hand on his stomach goes from sweet to possessive, nails dragging sweet trails over the slight swell until Hanzo has to press his head back. Swallow the moan that threatens to spill from him as he is confronted, mercilessly, with the horrors of his own mind.

Sometimes he wonders if Gabriel pulls more than the strength from someone; if one touch from those blackened claws is enough to tear into someone’s _soul_ and pluck their secrets out at Gabriel’s will. If he hoards them like a dragon would; curled around a treasure made up of all of Hanzo’s secrets. He does not think them beautiful but perhaps, Gabriel does.

“Shut up,” Hanzo whispers as his stomach ties itself into yet another knot. “Just… Shut up.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Gabriel replies, and in a flash, Hanzo is facing the wall, hands above his head and the insistent hardness of Gabriel’s cock pressing into his back. “Where would be the fun in that, my little _dragón_?”

He is right, of course, but that does not mean that Hanzo likes it.

“This is the last time,” he hisses, even as he presses a cheek against the wooden wall to cool his heated skin. “After this-”

“After this what, Hanzo?” Gabriel drawls. Clawed hands grab at Hanzo’s obi and bunch the fabric up, exposing his ass to the cold air. Hanzo is _dripping_ wet already and gods, if that isn’t the most shameful thing. Though perhaps not quite as shameful as the moan that lies curled up in his throat, begging to come out.

“I think,” Gabriel muses as he slips his fingers between Hanzo’s legs, “that you won’t do a thing about it. I think you’re enjoying this. The precious Shimada heir being used as a goddamn breeder. When will the day come that someone finally sees, hm? What will you do then? Do they even _know_ that you’re getting bigger and bigger every day because of _me_? Filthy little thing, I bet you lie awake at night with a hand between your legs, thinking of how I knocked you up.”

Fingertips press against his slit and that, on top of the knowledge that Gabriel is _right_ , it’s what breaks Hanzo a little bit more. His knees go weak and he whimpers, trying to bite his arm to muffle the sound until Gabriel pulls his hands up even higher. Like this, almost on tip-toes, the possibility to squirm away from Gabriel’s fingers is gone; all he can do is take it.

Hanzo Shimada’s will is iron, so he does.

Even if he will not beg for it, the words too sour to spill past his lips, his cunt has another opinion. When Gabriel chuckles in his ear, dark and wanton, Hanzo hisses and spreads his legs a little more.

The last time. It has to be. Even if the weight in his gut reminds him, constantly, that there is no escaping this fire that Gabriel has lit inside him. Even if he knows, before it’s even over, that he will miss those clever fingers and that _cock_ too much to stay away long.

“There we go.” Gabriel pulls his fingers out and Hanzo keens at the loss, twisting and squirming in Gabriel’s grip. “You’re going to look so beautiful, _cariño_. Heavy and flushed and desperate for me. There, just like that.”

Hanzo is so shamefully wet, slick dripping down his trembling thighs, that Gabriel slides right in, filling him up completely in one smooth thrust. Keening, Hanzo tilts his hips, desperate for more, but Gabriel does not move. Hovering in that moment of stillness, a hand drags down Hanzo’s side, leaves soft red lines until it settles on the swell of his belly.

“So beautiful,” Gabriel mutters again, teeth catching the shell of Hanzo’s ear. It’s almost earnest, Hanzo thinks; there’s something dark and eager and avaricious about it, a dark rumble of approval that goes right to Hanzo’s guts.

“More,” he bites out. He means it to sound demanding, distant, but his pride winces and crumbles just a little bit more at the edge of desperation that drips from that one single word.

Thankfully, that seems to be to Gabriel’s liking.

“One of these days, I’ll make you watch,” Gabriel growls as he starts thrusting, lips ghosting over Hanzo’s throat. “You need to see how you look all spread open for me.”

Something tickles over Hanzo’s skin, the inside of his thighs, and when he stiffens and clenches around Gabriel’s cock, he is rewarded with a moan. He _knows_ , knows the man is more ghost than man, but his abilities have never seemed as enticing as they do in moments like these. The ghostly feeling of too many fingers crawl up his thighs and pet his cunt, slick and tight around Gabriel’s cock.

Hanzo has never been more thankful that he knows where to find the more quiet spots of his home, because the moan that spills from his lips seems to come from his toes, _pulled_ out of him; in his belly, something twists and presses and he is coming before he can even breathe, barely having the time to widen his eyes as he falls and _falls_ until he’s shaking–

“See?” Gabriel growls in his ear. He pulls out just long enough to yank Hanzo around and pick him up, hands gripping Hanzo’s ass as he picks him up and thrusts right back in. “You’re coming so nicely on my cock already, and we’ve barely even started. Sh, sh, don’t worry.”

When Hanzo whimpers and scrambles to find something steady to cling to, anything at all, Gabriel presses a wisp of smoke against his lips.

“Don’t worry, _cariño_. I know what you need. I'm going to fill you up, breed you like the little _puta_ you are. That way, you can feel me for days. You just want to be _filled_ , don’t you?”

Ancestors have mercy, Hanzo _keens_.


End file.
